1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector with integral lens to refract lights.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,616 discloses an optical fiber connector, which includes an insulating seat, lenses integrally formed at the front end of the seat and optical fibers retained in the seat and aligned with the optical center lens. As known from the patent drawings, the optical fibers are inserted in the fine slots defined in the seat from the rear end of the seat. The fine slots generally are formed by stripping fine moulds during an injection molding process. In practice this molding methods might result in deformation or deviation of the fine slots, thereby the optical fibers can not align with the lenses.